


Bleeding Love

by spookievalentine9



Category: Jeremy Renner; Tom Hiddleston
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookievalentine9/pseuds/spookievalentine9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy finally found the right woman. Yet with her recently becoming famous with her singing career, they start drifting apart. </p><p>Tom is her best friend who promised to be there no matter what happens during her rise to fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36.

Leona Lewis' voice filled my temporary apartment. I was in New York working on a project with F.A.O. Schwartz. I sat on the chair at my vanity getting ready for that night. I was partaking in a fundraiser where I was the guest of honor. Being a newly discovered singer, I chose them to start with donations to children in hospitals. 

I thought back to earlier that day. Jeremy and I had an out. He had promised to support me even when I did become famous. It wasn't my fault I was spending my time on the east coast. He was needed on the west coast. 

This had been going on for six months. We had been going out for eleven. Well supposedly. Our meeting was by accident. I was supposed to be meeting Tom for a drink. 

Tom was meeting Jeremy, Robert, and Chris Hemsworth. Jeremy was first to arrive. He saw me and came up to bar and offered to buy me a drink. I figured it would be harmless. It wasn't like I was about to be on a date with Tom. 

We slowly made contact after that first meeting. I became good friends with Tom though. "Whatever happens between you and Jeremy, know that I will always be there for you." I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Tom, I'll keep that in mind."

Back to now. Jeremy's words still rang in my ears. "You would think we'd spend more time together, mama. But instead we're miles and miles apart. In different time zones. 

I come to see you. Surprise you. But you're always busy. Always. I thought I could make this work." There. 

He said it. I turned to look at him. "You thought you could make this work? What about us? Was there ever an us? Or were you just stringing me along? 

You knew I would be hitting all the stops once I became famous. You promised to support me and be there for me. Not once have you said anything positive. Yes I'm busy. I'm trying to launch myself in the right direction!

I'm sorry that I haven't been there emotionally and mentally. Excuse me for trying to find the right track in life to travel on! I'm sorry that I am the guest of honor for the F.A.O. Schwartz fundraiser tonight! Had you been paying attention to my interviews and mini videos, you know that I'm a big supporter of bringing happiness to sick children! What more do you want from me?!"

He looked at me with those stupid puppy dog eyes. Then they switched to anger. "I want you to be apart of this! To want this as much as I do!" I stared at him through tear blurred eyes. 

Then it hit me. He was scared of losing me. I hadn't been severely famous when we met. I was on the road to fame. But slowly. 

Back then I was a free and wild spirited twenty three year old. We would polish off two six packs. And then I found my way in his arms then in his bed. Worst thing to do. Tom told me I needed to clean up my act, if I wanted to make a deep impression. 

So I did. Not dramatically but enough. I remember him telling nod that I brought out the strong minded in him. He was forty-two for Pete's sake! I was happy that he had me. 

But as I started to weigh the pros and cons, I realized the cons outweighed the pros. I broke his heart. "Jer, I'm sorry but I'm going to sever this...whatever it is we have. I'm going to be busy for a while longer. It's not fair to you and especially me. 

You need to leave. And let me go. Delete my number. Erase me from yourself. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." 

He cried. I turned away and fought back my own tears. He left. I heard my front door click. I finally broke down crying. 

Some how during the cry fest, I called Tom and asked him to be my escort to the fundraiser. By the time he arrived, I had stopped crying and did my makeup. I had dressed in a floor length a-line dress. It was mint green sweetheart neckline and strapless. The top half of the bodice was beaded. 

I wore nude colored high heels. My makeup color coordinated with my dress. I wore a pale pink lip color. My hair was in a curly mess, pinned messily to my head. I had simple jewelry. 

Tom had arrived and buzzed my apartment. "Come on up," I told him. He did. When I opened the door to see him, he immediately pulled me into a hug. He kissed my face then spoke in soft words in Italian. 

Strange though, I understood him. 'Dont cry my love. He is not worth your tears. Now is your time to shine. If it is meant to be then when the time is right, your paths will cross. 

If not then the right person will be there for you.' I took several deep breaths before relaxing. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips. A friendly gesture. Leona had long since ended. 

He helped me into a black long travel cloak. He offered me his arm. I took it. We made our way to the limousine. He had me giggling like my old self. 

The one post my wild child days pre overnight sensation. The one that was perfect to grace the arm of the lovely Tom Hiddleston. When we arrived, the bulbs flashed in our faces as we walked the red carpet. Questions were thrown left and right. "This is my dear friend Tom Hiddleston," I say as they ask who he is. I'm pretty sure we will make the front news of tomorrow's paper. Oh well. It's all about tonight.


End file.
